How One is Wooed By a Namikaze
by Nyodrite
Summary: [YonKaka/MinaKaka] He had absolutely no idea what brought it forth but, when all is said and done, Hatake Kakashi could say that it all began on February 17 with a fixed tantō.


**I - With a Gift, Rejection and a Rude Awakening**

* * *

He had absolutely no idea what brought it forth but, when all is said and done, Hatake Kakashi could say that it all began on February 17 with a fixed tantō.

It was 5:48 in the afternoon that knocking sounded leading to Kakashi dragging himself out of bed and clumsily open his apartment door, the seals he had asked Sensei for recognizing the knocker as a 'friend' thus he didn't care to force himself any more awake, to blearily glare at his guest.

Minato-sensei blinked at him.

Kakashi was dressed in loose-fitting pants and an undershirt with a mask attached, he was also entirely unimpressed with his visitor as he had returned little over half an hour ago after his mission's debriefing and had crashed for some well deserved sleep as he had remained awake for nearing 80 hours- thus he felt justified when he growled out a sharp and irritated, "_What_?"

"Er..." Sensei's smile faltered slightly, "Is this a bad time?"

Taking a deep breath and telling himself that _no_, killing the Hokage and becoming a missing-nin because he was displeased over sleep deprivation was not a good idea (and he would miss the man after he finally got to sleep), Kakashi sighed, "It's fine, Sensei. What did you want?"

"I, uh..." the blond shifted uneasily and he suddenly became aware that the other was holding something behind his back. "_Gotyousomething_."

A box, wrapped neatly in dark blue cloth and tied closed with a simple white ribbon, was shoved into his arms accompanied by words rushed at a speed that Kakashi had only heard three times before (when Sensei asked Kushina-nēchan out for the first time, when he tried to tell them why they- Team Minato- couldn't read the orange book Jiraiya had given Sensei and when the man attempted to explain to the three of them why Rin _wasn't_ dying despite losing enough blood to stain the spot she had been sitting). The box was relatively light, rectangular in shape and made no noises when he had shaken it.

He blinked at the suddenly nervous man, trying and failing to think of a reason for him to be given a gift today, "...why?"

"You-...I-" Sensei failed at explaining, turning faintly red in a way that made him wonder if the man was ill, and simply said, "Open it."

Bemused, though curious, Kakashi did as he was told- gently untying the ribbon and pulling away the cloth incase the other wanted them back (and to be reused if the man didn't) to reveal a box of dark brown wood. Pausing a moment, when Sensei seemed to have forgotten that _yes_, air _was_ necessary, Kakashi opened the box to find a tantō surrounded by red velvet and froze.

The handle was worn though the binding was new, the guard grey save for a sliver of black where it needed to be fixed with the sharp, glinting, chakra-conductive blade bicolored as it had been re-forged with two different metals. It was the tantō that had been broken years ago, the parts he had been able to find and think to carry stored away (or they _had_ been) out of sentimental value as it had been his father's once upon a time.

Quite suddenly, Kakashi found that it was hard to breath with the odd lump in his throat and pang in his chest. Swallowing, closing the container to safely pull it to himself, Kakashi composed himself enough to face his sensei and said very quietly, though very sincerely, "Thank you."

And the man nodded, watching him with a soft smile that did disturbing things to his stomach.

* * *

February 22 Kakashi woke up with a groan as he realized that he was in the hospital after his mission. Said mission had been a simple B-Rank (a result of Gai having broken into his apartment to complain how they never saw each other) that went downhill when it turned out that the client they were escorting was sent to lead them into an ambush of Iwa-nin.

They had all survived the incident even if Gai had been knocked out with broken ribs after pushing their third member- a recently made chūnin named...Tatami?- out of the way of an attack, Tatami had passed out from blood loss a mile and a half from the gates and Kakashi himself collapsed from chakra exhaustion as soon as he caught sight of the gates (and flared his chakra to get the gatekeepers' attention as he went down).

Considering the number of enemies and the time they had to prepare, the three of them could count themselves as lucky.

This, however, did not mean he appreciated waking to the view of a hospital room's ceiling. He did, however, appreciate that, rather then a nondescript medic, Minato-sensei was in the room when he woke- folded awkwardly in an uncomfortable looking chair with a stack of papers balanced precariously on the man's knee as he attempted to make some headway in his paperwork for the day (grumbling irritably about burning it and, as Hokage, banning paperwork from Konoha).

"Being dubbed a genius, Sensei," Kakashi spoke as soon as he was able to, startling the blond enough that he scrambled a moment to ensure the papers didn't fall to the floor and earning an exclaimed 'Kakashi' for his effort. "I had hoped that you would think to utilize the _Kage Bunshin_ to finish the paperwork- Kushina-nēchan and I even started a betting pool about when you would realize you could use them to save time."

Something inexplicably _fond_ tugged at his chest as Kakashi watched his sensei gap a second before literally face-palming with a groan, setting aside the stack to make the necessary seals that produced two clones whom departed with the papers. After the clones' disappearance, Minato-sensei turned to him with a light frown, "What happened?"

"The client was a plant, we were ambushed by a five-man Iwa squad once we reached our destination." He answered simply, nodding at the miniscule wince (which he only noticed after _years_ with the man) on the other's face before asking, "Status?"

"Maito Gai has been kept under by the staff as they know he would be out training the moment he wakes." Sensei explained, faintly amused before sobering. "Tatami Iwashi was the worst off and has yet to awaken but the medics are certain that he would be up within the week."

Kakashi let out a rush of air he hadn't been aware he had been holding, offering the man a smile, "Thanks Sensei."

"Minato." The blond said, frowning slightly.

He blinked, uncertain at what the other wanted and tried, "...Minato-sensei?"

"Just Minato." Sensei stated, "I am no longer your sensei."

Now frowning himself in confusion he responded simply, loyally, with an answer that he _knew_ to be the truth. "But you will _always_ be my sensei."

"You are an adult _and_ an ANBU Captain, Kakashi," The Yondaime told him, internally he tried to remember when the man had started calling him 'Kakashi' instead of 'Kashi', 'Kakashi-kun' or even 'Kashi-kun'. "You are no longer my student. So it's Minato, understand?"

Somewhat at a loss, and feeling oddly _rejected_, Kakashi nodded, "Yes, Sen-...Minato."

The smile he got in reply, he supposed, was worth the weird, almost sacrilegious, feeling of calling the man by anything other then 'Sensei'.

* * *

The 23 of February, Kakashi woke up to smoke and the apartment complex's fire alarm blaring.

In response to this, he promptly broke down his door, dressed in his standard sleepwear (loose-fitting pants and an undershirt with a mask attached) and armed with a kunai, to race to the origin of the smoke- something that the other residents of his building, which primarily catered to active shinobi and kunoichi, also decided to do. Twisting away from a kunoichi whom was exiting her room (147) in a rather spectacular spray of woodchips and bounding over two shinobi (142 and 143) whom appeared to have crashed into each other as they exited their room, Kakashi decided against sticking to the ground and attached himself to the wall before taking off at a run- ignoring the general chaos as he sought out the source of the smoke and alarms.

The last thing he expected was to find his- former?- sensei attempting to put out a fire in a pan of what was once...eggs?

"S-" Kakashi paused, remembering the other's insistence that he was _not_ the man's student (which made him wonder about what he did to displease the Hokage as he had been fine with Kakashi being his student for over a decade) and correcting, "...Minato? What are you doing here?"

The Yondaime froze for a half second before answering almost hesitantly, "...Making breakfast."

"So it _was_ eggs..." Kakashi murmured semi-triumphantly, going through the hand seals required for a mild, underpowered Suiton jutsu, "_Suiton: Mizurappa_. Can you use Fūton to clear the smoke?"

That was asked after the so called 'water trumpet' put out the fire and Kakashi moved to disable the fire alarm as the man complied, smoke clearing out through an opened window. Tugging the face of the alarm with the help of his kunai, Kakashi switched the alarm off and pressed the small button that turned it into a building-wide communicator to inform the other residents, "Cooking Hazard Fa5 in Communal Kitchen 3. Situation under control. Resident 152 giving the all clear."

"Cooking Hazard Fa5?" Sen- _Minato_, he wasn't Sensei anymore, asked.

Kakashi re-attached the alarm face before dropping to the ground, shrugging at the ruined pan and throwing it away as he answered, "_F_ is for 'Fire', _a_ for 'Breakfast' and _5_ for 'Pan' thus it would be interpreted as a 'pan caught fire during an attempt to cook breakfast' by the other residents- very few here have taken the time to learn how to cook, it's one of the reasons for the Communal Kitchens."

"Oh?"

He got the feeling that the other was simply trying to delay the inevitable, but he allowed it. "Aa. Those whom _do_ know how to cook generally do so in bulk when they're here- there's always a 'sign in' list of who isn't away on missions and are choosing to cook along with which meal, what food and with which kitchen- at designated times; 7:30 for breakfast, 1:30 for lunch and 8:00 for dinner. Kigawa-san was going to make breakfast today."

Then, deciding it was delayed enough, he looked at the other with a raised eyebrow, "_Why_ were you making breakfast?"

"...because I wanted to have breakfast with you?" Minato asked more then said.

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask 'why' before shaking his head as he realized that the man had been acting a bit _off_ lately- though most assuredly _not_ an imposter as he had made certain and even asked Kushina-nēchan to verify for him- and it was easier to simply go along with him, "Let me get dressed and we can go out. But _you're_ buying." He warned the man, feeling justified from the rude, panic-inducing, wake up call.

"Alright." Kakashi paused a moment at how _cheerful_ the blond seemed at the though of buying him a meal before shrugging it off as the man being happy over him not demanding more of an apology.

* * *

**A/N:**This was suppose to be a one-shot but the breaks in the "parts" seemed a bit awkward to me. For any curious, this was born from me reading a Frostiron story and realizing that this pairing doesn't have a courtship/wooing story [at least none that I have seen] and I _really_ wanted it to.

Also, when I get around to it and if anyone cares, there will be a companion fic for this that tells the story from _Minato's _point of view rather then Kakashi's called "_How One Woos A Hatake_".


End file.
